A Simple Misunderstanding
by Falke-ness
Summary: Ami was so happy, she had a wonderful boyfriend, whom she loved with all her heart, but on her birthday when she to see him, she finds somethign she would never had expected. what will poor Ami do now... and whats going to happen to Greg!
1. Default Chapter

A Simple Missunderstanding  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!  
  
WARNING- This is not one of those "and they lived happily ever after" fic. It more tragity then anything else. Ami centered  
  
  
  
September 10  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I'm afraid that I can no longer live under this roof. I am going in search of 1 who will truelly care for me. I hope to find my father during this search as well. Though I've never formally met my father, I do have a few leads about his personality. I would ask for your help, but I highly doubt that you will be willing to participate in this search for my birthfather and soulmate (if there is such a thing). I shall always remember you , mother: even if you aren't really the perfect parent and havent been there for me in my times of need. Oh course I shall still precede to fulfill my, or should I say you… drea, of becoming a doctor. If my friends should call or write, please do not pester them about me for they will not know of my whereabouts. Tell them that I left to find my prince and that I shall return before the Great Freeze. I know you don't know what im talking about, but my friends will understand. I suppose that running away from my troubles with you is semi cowardly, but I must confess that I, Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of Ice and Knowledge never was 1 of the bravest shenshi. I have just told you my largest secrets. I am a Sailor Senshi. If you want to make up for the affection and motherly care you had never given me, don't tell anyone about my secret. Good-bye mother, maybe we'll meet again.  
  
Love, your daughter  
  
Ami  
  
This was the letter that fell out of a mothers shaky hand. Ms/Dr. Mizano(sp?)  
  
Was shocked and crushed. It was September 12, she had been at work for the past 4 days. Of course this hard working woman was devistated at the loss of her only child. She thought back at old memories and remembered the times when she had denied her daughter affection because she was working. Tears streamed down her cheek and from her eyes as she relized the letter was dated September 10, Ami's Birthday. 'What kinda mother am I? I missed my daughters 20th birthday' She vowed that she would keep her child's secret till her dieing day. Maybe she would see Ami at a doctors convention…someday , just maybe….  
  
Ami stood in the gates of time. She faces Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time.  
  
"Pluto, please, you know who my father and soulmate are, please help me find them! I want to be with someone who cares for me… I've watched as my friends left with family or other friends to fulfill their dreams. I want to fulfill me dreams but my mother doesn't care for me anymore… I watched as Mina and her mother went to Britain for modeling jobs, Ray to China for different trainings on how to be a miko with Chad…. Usagi with Mamoru to America to study and become a singer. Makato going witt Usa-him and Mamoru to become a chef. I-I'm all alone now, with Taru, Michel, and Ruka touring Europe…. Please help me find my father and soul mate please…" Ami pleaded with the keeper of time.  
  
"Ami-I-I'm sorry, but your father… he died along time ago… your mother didn't want you to know that you had no father, so she-she-she gave you all those gifts and letters and signed them as your father,,, Your soulmate us still on Earth, you already know who he is… you just have to give him another chance." Pluto solemly replied, knowing that this was paining Ami but this was something she needed to go through. Ami needed to understand that people did care for her.  
  
TBC!!  
  
I know, I know a really short chapter, but this story is Very short and I wanted to make it more than 1 chapter long so all the chapters are really short. Anywayz hope you liked it so far. For those who thought that this was an action packed thing… im sorry, but its really just a tragedy thing where Ami learns an important lesson in life. It doesn't have any real fighting in it whatso ever. Im sorry. But for those that like a good/deep/ and touching fic… this is the one for you. It DOES NOT end in happily ever after. You've been warned so plz no flames  
  
Falconess 


	2. Mistakes

"But Greg…he-he!" Ami's eyes grew glassy with unshed tears. Pluto wrapped her arms around the princess of Mercury and comforted the girl as she cried into Pluto's shoulder, remembering the harsh realities of everday life.  
  
~flashback-Ami's POV~  
  
It was 8pm and I was walking through the neighberhoods to Greg's apartment. He had called me and asked me to come over, saying he wanted me to meet someone. I finally came to his apartment and heard voices through the door.  
  
"I love you so much… of course I'll marry you!" said a female voice  
  
"Oh Susy That's wonderful!" Greg was cut off as I suddenly opened the door.  
  
I was socked and hurt, did Greg invite me here just to meet his fiance? When I opened the door I saw my boyfriend, Greg holding up a beautiful young aqua-haired up by the waist, twirling her around, both laughing with joy. "Is this why you wanted me to come over Greg?" I whispered, my head down cast. Suddenly my head shot up and I walked up to him and #SMACK# "I can't believe you'd do this to me… hope your happy…jerk…" I sobbed out then ran away, tears streaming from my eyes…  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"You never gave him a chance to explain.. and you never though about exactly how much your mother actually loves you…" said Pluto, still trying to comfort the girl.  
  
~With Greg- his POV~  
  
It's been 2 days since my beloved Ami ran away. 2 days since our misunderstanding..  
  
~flashback, still his POV~  
  
"Oh little brother! You'll never guess what's happened!!" said my aqua-haired big sister.  
  
"What's the news sis?" I curiously asked her.  
  
"Mike finally asked me to marry him, and we want you to be the best man!" she gleefully squeled  
  
"That's wonderful? Tell me how did he propose?" I was curious about how to aproach the subject of marriage with my girlfriend ; Ami. It was her 20th birthday and I was planning to pop the question when she arrived.  
  
"Well, we were eating dinner when he asked, "Susy, how would you like to start a family?" I of course was shocked then he asked me, "will you marry me?"" She said in a deep masculine type voice, then in normal tone.."\ :I love you so much… of course I'll marry you!"  
  
I picked my sister up by the waist and twirled her sround, both of us laughing with glee. "Oh Susy! That's wonderful!" but then Ami came in…  
  
~end flashback, still his POV~  
  
'I-I guess she thought that I had proposed to Susy. I had never told her I had a sister… She's never coming back, and all because of a simple missunderstanding. I can't live with out her…' I went into the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife..  
  
~back with Ami~  
  
Ami stiffend in Pluto's arms. 'She-She's right! Oh, kami-san, what have I done? Mother… Greg.. how could I have not seen it? If mother sent all those loving letters and gifts.. then she really does care for me and trys to protect me… But what about Greg?'  
  
"Th-thank you Pluto, I understand that now that my mother truelly loves me.. But I'm still not convinced about Greg" She saud as she wiped away tears.  
  
"Touch my garnet orb and al will be explained…" Pluto lifted her staff and pointed the orb at Ami, as she touched it, visions about what really happened flashed through her mind.  
  
~With Greg- his POV~  
  
I took the knife with me to the table and began writing a letter…  
  
Dear Ami,  
  
I know that you probably won't get this letter but if you do happen to be reading this, it most likely means you've returned.  
  
I want you to know that I love you and would never betray you. What happened the day you ran away was just asimple missunderstanding. Susy is my big siter. She as the one I wanted you to meet. Enclosed with this letter is a ring, along with all my love. I realize that when you get this, you've probably already found someone else in your life. But the ring is a token of my ever lasting Love for YOU… Ami, farewell, by the time you finish reading this, I'll be gone forever, my soul, set to rest.  
  
Forever Loveing,  
  
Greg  
  
After finishing the letter, I placed it inside an envolope, along with a diamond engagment ring. I then sealed the envolope and placed it on the table. I slowly lifted the knife above my head, clutching it with both hands, then swiftly brought it down into my heart. Within a minute all went black, but I went happy…a smile on my face.. for within that minute I knew that somewhere, someday I would meet my beloved again. Memories flashed before my eyes, all of which were with my Tenshi, Ami Mizono… Then all was dark… a bright light, yet my eyes were closed , I just know it… it was time.. to head to the light… 'I will be waiting my love..'  
  
~With Ami~  
  
She ran through the streets of Juban, Pluto ahd sent her back, once she had received all the visions. Ami ran to Gregs apartment andentered his room, hoping to apolagize. She didn't realise it was to late, until she saw Gregs, lifeless body. Teary eyed, she spotted the letter on the table that was adressed to her. Quickly she opened it.. reading the letter and spotting the ring. Before she even started, she was sobbing…  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
With the ring on her finger, Ami abled home and opened the door to find her mother on the couch sobbing. "Ma-Mama?" whispered Ami. Dr Mizono's head shot up, surprised eyes hope-filled and joyish. Sje ran to her daughter and embraced her in a hug only a who missed her child could provide. This was what cuased Ami to break down again… heart broken.  
  
The mother slowly led her daughter to the couch and they sta down. The mother cradeling and rocking the young woman, like a child, the "child" clining and sobbing to her mother. Ami finally realizing she was loved by mother and soulmate… yet realizing to late.  
  
~years later~  
  
Ami stood at the podium. She was graduating Valadictorian and was about to ger her degree, and was going to become a doctor, after all those years of studying. But first she had to make a speech.  
  
"Well Everyone, it's time to venture out into a whole new world, full of jobs and new experiances. Time to start a new life, different yet still the same. But I want everyone to hear me now and never forget the advice I give now… Never, Ever doubt the love of your family and friends. All you couples and future couples never doubt your love for one another, because you never know how one singe, simple missunderstanding can rin a person's life…forever.."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I know this was a very short story, but it just kinda came to me one night. I honestly would like your opinions on if you enjoyed it or not. But please no flames, just because of the way thing turned out. I did warn you that it wasn't going to be a they lived happily ever after kinda story! Tell me if I should right a sequal (If I do, it wont end like this, it will actually end right!)  
  
Falconess 


	3. poem

Just a short poem I wrote that I htought would go good with the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I own this poem!! I did not steal it  
  
A Simple Missunderstanding  
  
Falling, falling in that endless pit  
  
That void of darkness they call night  
  
Drowning in sorrow is how she sits  
  
No light, just darkness is all within sight  
  
Crying, weeping, sobbing, desperation calls  
  
Lonlyness her most feared emotion yet only friend  
  
No noise for comfort, silence's walls  
  
A single wish, to control time, to mold . to bend  
  
A wish to correct a simple mistake  
  
To forgive, forget, live, to save  
  
A simplemistake, A life it can take  
  
A need for light, to leave the misery cave  
  
A flicker, a growing, glowing flame  
  
A true friend, standing with her  
  
Someone alike, knows, who always came  
  
True friend, light, gentle, comforting like fur  
  
~Falconess~ 


	4. Another Chance

Ok, the final chapter of this story, yes this story was VERY short, I know, but I'm thinking botu a sequel. Here it goes..  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!  
  
Ami stood, all alone on a bridge in Juban. She leaned against the rail, a doctors coat wrapped around her, Gazing down into the river below she studies herself. Sorrow filled eyes, icey blue hair, now a few inches past her shoulders. Weary eyes, with small bags under them. She had finally become a doctor. one of the best kinds in the world. She had recently just gotten backl from Germany, but tonight she had been in the Juban hospital, working with her mother. A form of mother-daughter bonding if you will. A veil of tears form over her eyes, as suddenly she rememeber what day it is. It was 1 a.m., most people would be asleep, in their nice warm beds. Husband and Wives, cuddled together on a big king sized bed. She smiled longingly. wishing she could be one of those people. She extands her hand, and examines the ring that adores her finger. the one she's worn ever since that day. The day her beloved Greg. left. She sighed, the whole purpose of returning to Japan was because in a few weeks, Usagi and Mamoru were going to get married, then they would preform the great freeze. But she couldn't do it. not now. how could she guide the Merurians all alone.? She couldn't do it.. not without.. him. That was why she was here. to rid herself of all this pain. Reaching into an inside pocket on her lab coat, she brought out her henshin stick, and murmered the familiar words "mercury star makeup" ice blue ribbons surrounded her, and stuck to her, changing colors until she stood, in her sailor uniform. Smiling sadly, a sword appeared in her hand. The Mercury Saber. Grasping the hilt tightly, she prepares to plunge the blade into her heart, but just as the tip was about ot peirce her skin she stops, hearing a small voice callin her name, a familier voice. his voice. A light glows infront of her, and the blade lifts itself from her hand and merges with the light, it shifts form, into a human for. Soft pearl white wings sprouting from his back. And there standing infront of the lonely Senshi of ice, is the long dead Prince of Frost.her beloved.. Greg. She whispers his name, unbeleiving, she extends her hand, trembling to touch him, btu her hand goes right through. She gasps. He smiles, a long sad smile, yet filled with undying love, never wavering. "Sorry love. but I'm jstu a spirit. but I do have some good news. do you by chance still have. that- that ring..?" he asked hopefully, prayign to all gods that she wasn't already married and fallen inlove with another. She nodded, tears forming in her yes. "of course.." He smiles genuinly happy now. "good, ive been watching you love.and your father Hermes didn't like your mood at all. so he talked to Taru's father. and well.. they've decided, as a gift, since you are to be queen soon. I get to be reborn." Ami cried out in joy, not believing. She silently thanked her father and Hades "however. theres a catch. I'm not sure where I'm going to be reborn.. And I don't know if I'll look the same. I wont remember a thing,, until. we meet again.soo." He says. She nods in understanding, determination and joy in her eyes. "I understand, I'll fnd you, and then we can." her voice drifts as he begins fade. "No please Greg, don't leave me yet, its to soon." The angel shakes his head sadly, before he vanishes he says, "I love you Ami.. Always and forever.. Till we meet again, love." And so..Ami asks Mamoru and Usa to hold the wedding. She leaves Juban.. In search of her love, her soul mate.. her prince of frost. Greg...  
  
THE END(- for real this time  
  
  
  
Hee hee, I was rereading my story, and suddenly this idea struck me, hence the added chapter. Now we have a poll. if you really liked this story, and want a sequel vote yess!! If you hated it and thought it was a terrible, or if you think its good and I should end it here, vote no! but please, I want opinions.  
  
~Falconess 


End file.
